Alcanzar un Sueño
by Ale-chan
Summary: Yato siempre quiso ser un héroe. Desafortunadamente, poco podía hacer él atrapado en su pequeña aldea. Sin embargo, un día conoció al hombre que le ayudaría a cumplir su sueño. Dedicado a Stardust-sama.


**Termodromeo**

**(Alcanzar un Sueño)**

Llevaba caminando todo el día.

No.

Llevaba caminando todo el día y la noche anterior.

Estaba exhausto pero se obligaba a sí mismo a seguir adelante. No podía darse el lujo de perder de vista al hombre frente a él. Era por eso que tenía qué seguir sin importar el ardor en sus piernas y las muchas heridas que cubrían su cuerpo. Ni un instante miró hacia atrás. Ni un instante dudó que lo que quería era seguir al hombre de armadura dorada. No se daría por vencido ahora que finalmente conocía a uno de esos guerreros sagrados que le ayudarían a convertirse en héroe.

Sin embargo, su estómago le ardía; un agudo dolor de cabeza atravesaba su sien y la vista comenzaba a nublársele. Se sentía a punto de desfallecer de hambre pero no podía detenerse. Tendría qué seguir hasta que llegaran a donde sea que tenían qué llegar.

Para todo esto… ¿a dónde era precisamente que iban?

Su hermana le decía que esos guerreros vivían en un país muy lejano pero él, siendo un niño tan joven, apenas entonces descubría la verdadera magnitud de sus sueños. ¡Ni siquiera se sentía cerca de salir de propia tierra!

Sintió un fuerte retortijón en el estómago; el espasmo cruzó su abdomen y llegó hasta su pecho, provocándole perder la vista por unos segundos. Le fue inevitable el tropezar con una raíz de árbol que se encontró con su camino.

Yato se incorporó inmediatamente, sacudiéndose el lodo en sus rodillas y tallándose los ojos para aclarar su visión. Pretendió correr detrás de su guía pero no fue necesario: éste esperaba con una amplia sonrisa quebrando su rostro.

-"¿Qué pasa, mocoso? ¿Algún problema?"

-"No, señor."

El hombre rió fuertemente, estirando la cabeza hacia arriba y con tanta emoción que Yato por poco cayó de nuevo al suelo, turbado por la inesperada reacción.

-"No señor…"- Imitó con un tono agudo. –"¿Me estás diciendo que llevas caminando por más de veinticuatro horas y aún no estás cansado?"

-"¡Cansado no, señor!"

El hombre alargó el rostro, reconociendo la sinceridad en las palabras del menor pero sorprendido por ellas.

-"¿Entonces qué es lo que pasa?"

-"Bueno… yo…"- La respuesta fue proporcionada por un gruñido en su estómago. El lento y grave sonido subió por su tráquea, haciendo eco en sus pulmones y provocando que el muchacho se sonrojara.

El hombre volvió a reír, esta vez con tal fuerza que Yato juró ver una bandada de aves escapar de la copa de un árbol cercano.

-"¡Ah, por supuesto! No hemos comido nada en todo este rato. Debiste de decir algo, mocoso. Te juro que yo no puedo leer mentes."- Sujetó al niño por la cintura, cargándolo debajo de su brazo como si fuese un saco de arroz. Yato no tuvo oportunidad de escaparse o de quejarse.

Antes de decir algo, el hombre tomó un fuerte impulso y salió disparado por los aires, bajando a la tierra unos eternos segundos después y provocando a Yato un vértigo tan terrible que, de haber tenido algo en el estómago, hubiese vomitado.

Si aquel hombre podía moverse a semejante rapidez, ¿por qué diantres le hizo caminar durante tantas horas?

Estaba comenzando a sospechar que su nuevo ídolo no era precisamente un héroe.

Viajaron por algunos cuantos minutos. La noche los cubrió y el húmedo frío del bosque comenzó a calar los huesos del niño. El mareo, el hambre y la baja temperatura no ayudaron a que éste se sintiera mejor.

Aún así, entre sus propios jadeos, pudo escuchar la agitada respiración del hombre que lo cargaba. Al principio pensó que era normal que estuviera cansado después de semejantes brincos pero algo en su respiración no estaba bien. Tampoco parecía natural el calor que de repente comenzó a sentir; un calor intenso y proveniente del pecho de aquel hombre.

Escorpio (así le había llamado el portador de la armadura oscura) murmuró varias palabras en un idioma que no pudo comprender. Los saltos parecieron hacerse aún más altos y, finalmente, cuando el sudor ya cubría la frente del muchacho, llegaron a un pueblo a lado del mar.

-"¡Al fin! Tu maldito país es un desastre. Comenzaba a creer que estaba perdido."

La sonrisa del hombre aún no desaparecía pero algo en ella era diferente. Yato era sólo un niño pero no por eso se desentendió de lo que ocurría: Escorpio ardía en fiebre y le costaba trabajo mantenerse de pie.

Aún así, el hombre avanzó con paso firme por los caminos del pueblo. No le prestó demasiada atención a los veladores del puerto ni a los vecinos que cerraron sus ventanas detrás de él. Tan sólo se concentró en la iluminada fachada de una posada cercana a la calle principal.

-"Lo sentimos, señor, no tenemos habitaciones disponibles."- Apenas entraron, una anciana mujer con cabeza cubierta les interrumpió el paso. La irrupción no duró demasiado. Bastó que la señora abriera los ojos y admirara el resplandeciente oro que cubría el cuerpo del recién llegado para que retractara sus palabras y se cubriera la boca con una mano y acariciara con la otra un rosario escondido entre sus ropas.

-"El mocoso tiene hambre y yo necesito un buen baño, mujer. Sé una dulzura y tráenos algo bueno, ¿de acuerdo? Ah, y procura enviarme a unas lindas mucamas. Me gusta que me tengan bien atendido."- Le guiñó un ojo a la señora y de un pequeño morral oculto entre su armadura sacó tres gruesas monedas doradas que botó sobre el escritorio del recibidor.

Soltó al niño y sin dudarlo se adentró a la posada, buscando cuidadosamente cuál podría ser la habitación que mejor satisficiera sus necesidades.

Yato no estuvo muy seguro de qué hacer. Sus pies no respondían y todas las miradas sobre sí le ponían aún más nervioso. Después de un rato se convenció de que el hombre extraño era mejor que las miradas incriminatorias de los huéspedes y decidió seguirlo.

Justo cuando entró al pasillo por el que desapareció Escorpio, un grupo de hombres de mejillas sonrojadas y con aliento de alcohol salió corriendo de una de las habitaciones. Fue obvio para el muchacho que era ahí en donde encontraría a su guía.

La amplia habitación aún tenía el aroma de sus anteriores visitantes pero a Yato poco le importó: sólo se fijó en la montaña de comida que aún yacía sobre la mesa. Se abalanzó hacia ella y comió todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. No le prestó atención al silencio del cuarto; ni siquiera lo hizo a las bellas mujeres que entraron con sigilo y sirvieron aún más comida sobre la mesa, llevándose con ellas los platos sucios y las botellas de alcohol vacías.

No fue hasta que sintió su estómago a reventar que Yato se sintió tranquilo. Sus músculos se relajaron y la acidez en su pecho, a la cual ya casi se había acostumbrado, finalmente desapareció. Notó que aún quedaba una buena cantidad de comida pero supuso que el hombre podría hacerse cargo de ella.

-"¿Señor?"

Para todo esto, ¿dónde se había metido?

Su primer instinto fue el de buscarlo en el jardín pero muy a tiempo descubrió las piezas de su armadura tiradas alrededor de la puerta que seguramente llevaba al baño. Se acercó con cautela y recargó su oído en la delgada pared de papel. No tardó en reconocer el sonido de agua corriente o el de unos quedos gruñidos. Curioso, quiso recorrer la puerta pero su conciencia lo detuvo. Él no tenía por qué meterse en lo que no le importaba.

Aún así, decidió quedarse en aquel lugar. Sólo por si acaso los gruñidos desaparecían. No quería que el hombre se ahogara dentro de la bañera.

La espera duró por más de dos horas. El decir que las horas fueron eternas sería mentir. Yato estaba demasiado concentrado en los sonidos y en los aromas (desde hacía poco que el vapor de agua dejaba de colarse por entre las rendijas del baño). Los gruñidos fueron bajando su nivel hasta ser casi inaudibles y después fueron reemplazados por una agitación lenta y profunda.

Después vino un movimiento de agua especialmente fuerte, unos pasos sobre madera mojada y algunos suspiros de cansancio.

Yato apenas y tuvo tiempo para alejarse de la entrada del baño. El hombre deslizó la puerta y la atravesó, aún escurriendo gruesas gotas de agua y cubriendo su largo cuerpo con una delgada toalla blanca.

El hombre no le dirigió la mirada. En su lugar buscó algo dentro de la habitación, incluso dio varios pasos alrededor de ella pero pareció fallar en su investigación.

-"¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Qué clase de posada es ésta que no tiene camas?"

Yato al fin pudo reaccionar, apresurándose a correr a uno de los armarios de la habitación y sacando de él un pesado y ancho futón. Desenrolló la mullida superficie en el suelo y se la ofreció a Escorpio. Éste dudó algunos segundos antes de aceptar oferta y, después de murmurar algo sobre 'dormir en el suelo' cayó rendido sobre el futón.

Yato lo miró por varios minutos. Las gotas que apenas hace unos segundos cubrían su cuerpo ya habían desaparecido y por el tono rojizo de sus mejillas adivinó que la fiebre aún no cedía del todo. Aún así, su respiración ya estaba más tranquila y las arrugas de su frente habían desaparecido.

Dándose cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, Yato decidió acompañar en sus sueños al extraño hombre. Cerró los ojos y cayó profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente el hombre pareció regresar a la normalidad. Exigió que le sirvieran el desayuno y después regresó la mitad de los platillos, alegando que un hombre como él merecía algo mejor que 'pescaditos crudos'.<p>

Una vez que se dio por bien servido, sujetó al niño de su ropa e inició nuevamente su viaje hacia aquel lejano país.

Aquel día los saltos le parecieron aún más largos. La rapidez también fue mucho mayor. Avanzaban con tal velocidad que sus ojos no podían descifrar el borroso paisaje que lo rodeaba. De repente era azulado, de repente verde y en momentos se le antojó blancuzco. El vértigo lo dominó nuevamente y esta vez, con el estómago más que lleno, temió el perder su desayuno de una sentada.

Afortunadamente, el suplicio no duró demasiado. Antes de que se viera obligado a pedirle fortaleza al espíritu de su padre llegaron a su destino.

Yato se quedó sin palabras. Una enorme construcción blanca se alzaba a la distancia, intrincada e impoluta sobre un grupo de cañadas. Una infinita muralla rodeaba la fortaleza y lo que le pareció más de una docena de edificios se erguía sobre sí misma, alcanzando una altura que nunca hubiese imaginado posible.

-"Hay veces…"- La grave voz del hombre lo regresó a la realidad. –"En las que estás demasiado cansado, herido o hambriento como para seguir adelante. Hay veces en las que uno siente que ya no puede más y quiere olvidarse del mundo y desaparecer. Pero nunca hay que darse por vencido. Tú lo sabes, ¿no? Que en esta vida no hay tiempo para quejarse o lloriquear."- Señaló con severidad hacia la ciudad fortificada, su uña escarlata reflejando un luminoso destello de sol. –"Este es el Santuario de Atena: el lugar en el que te convertirás en un héroe."- Le miró de reojo. –"Si sobrevives, claro."

La escena maravilló al niño. Sus piernas temblaron de emoción y el entusiasmo casi se desbordó por sus ojos.

-"¡Claro que sobreviviré! ¡Me convertiré en un héroe igual que usted, señor Escorpio!"

El aludido le miró confundido, parpadeando varias veces y arqueando una de sus cejas.

Después de unos instantes, desbocó una fortísima carcajada, hasta ahora la más temible y estrepitosa de todas. Los sonidos rebotaron centenares de veces en las paredes de las cañadas que les rodeaban y tardaron casi un minuto en acallarse.

-"¡Yo un héroe! ¡Esa es buena, mocoso!"- Revolvió sus cabellos con rudeza, clavando un par de uñas en su cabeza. –"Para todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas?"

-"Yato, señor."

-"Yato…"- Súbitamente lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo lanzó por los aires. Yato giró un par de veces sobre sí mismo antes de que el hombre lo sujetara por la cintura y continuaran con su camino, saltando por los acantilados y con el Santuario como meta. –"¡Procuraré recordarlo!"

El corazón de Yato latía con rapidez; tanto por el susto de ser lanzado al aire como por la idea de que ahora estaba más cerca de cumplir su sueño.

Ya les demostraría a esos incrédulos.

¡Se convertiría en el hombre más valiente de todos!

** Comentario de la Autora:** Bueno, antes que nada, este fic fue dedicado a Stardust-sama (http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/1788629/starsdust ) por su fic Héroe. =3 Fue lo que me inspiró a trabajar con el smexy Kardia y el adorable Yato. Creo que hice este fic como un preludio al suyo pero el asunto no me cuadró muy bien jeje. Si por algún azar del destino lees esto, Stardust-sama, espero que te haya gustado.

Y bueno, en el anime vemos a Yato corriendo detrás de Kardia como buen fanboy. Sin embargo, no pude evitar pensar, 'oe... no hay modo en el que ese mocoso llegue corriendo así al Santuario' y me pregunté por qué rayos Kardia lo dejaría seguirlo así. Seguramente la escena fue sólo un 'mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí' que no tiene verdadera importancia pero como me gusta poner mucho de mi cosecha, me imaginé que Kardia quiso ver qué tanto aguantaría el niño antes de darse por vencido o desfallecer. Ejem... no estoy muy segura de dónde sea Yato así que intenté ignorar el asunto de su nacionalidad. Pensaba que era japonés pero el nombre de su hermana, Mijong, suena más chino o koreano. Pero no importa. XD Soy fangirl, tengo derecho a ignorar ciertas cosas.

Ccreo que Kardia es más heroico y noble de lo que él mismo quiere aceptar. Pero está bien. Eso lo hace más interesante, ¿ne? Espero les haya gustado y por cierto, si alguien de los que lee esto suele visitar mi página, un aviso: hay problemas con el nombre del dominio así que la página está abajo. No, no son sus computadoras. Me dicen que procurarán resolver el problema entre hoy y mañana. Una disculpa por las molestias.

Ciaossu!


End file.
